DESCRIPTION: The 2005 AFDO Annual Educational Conference will provide information on current and emerging food, drug, device, and cosmetic issues impacting public health and safety. The conference will build consensus among the states on regulatory approaches tot these issues. The major theme for the conference will be food security. The keynote presentations will give local and state regulators an opportunity to hear a national and international perspective on food, drug, medical devices, and cosmetic safety which they may not be exposed to in their respective states. This is one of the most comprehensive educational opportunities that address the range of current food, drug, and consumer product issues facing state regulatory programs. State participants can access the latest information, meet with state, local, and federal counterparts, which will allow them to foster partnerships and ensure program success.